Black Butler: His Butler, The Groom
by Anjie-Kun
Summary: Sebastian Michaelis, [Ciel Phantomhive's faithful demon butler], has made a disturbing announcement after bringing home Angela Blanc. He says he is going to marry the fallen angel as part of a deal they made with each other. How will Ciel handle this ordeal? and how will things work out for this black feathered groom, and white winged bride?
1. Chapt1

_**Chapter 1: **_

_**His Butler, Brings a woman…**_

_**Angela Blanc is seen flying high up over Sebastian's head with a tender yet superficial smile on her face as she asks him, "So demon, will you accept my offer"? **_

_**The demon butler smiles up with his eyes lit up all glowing pink and pupils narrowed like a cat. He then responds; " I'm sorry. I'll have to refuse your offer". The fallen angel then says," What a shame, even with my counterpart dead you still wont leave that impure brat to join me?- very well then… DIE! **_

_**She attempts to smite the butler with feathers from her wings like daggers seeking him for their target, but he dodges and counter attacks with his signature silverware. In the blink of an eye, the angel was overcome with pain as the knives and forks penetrated her wings. The blood oozed down the feathers tainting them so much that Angela had to retract them, in order to stop the pain.**_

_**Sebastian then lands in front of the weakened angel and smiles sadistically. " You may have lost your purity, but you are still a being of divine powers; you will live". She looked up in anger and thought to herself as she panted uncontrollably," Damn demon"! Sebastian walked over to Angela swiftly, until he was towering over her damaged body. He kneeled down toward her and said with a seductive tone, " Now I have a proposition for you…" He leaned in to put him lips next to her ear and whispered, "…Marry me".**_

_**At the Manor…**_

_**Ciel Phantomhive looked up in a flash and realized his butler hadn't bought him the usual afternoon tea, which aroused much suspicion." That's strange, Sebastian should've bought the tea by now- hm, what is that dog up to? Suddenly Alois Trancy bursts in unannounced and starts yelling; "CIEEEEEL!" How are you? Are you well? What are you doing? Can I do it too-…? *BAM* The obnoxious boy was out for a short minute. Ciel left his office to scold Sebastian for letting this worthless creature into his mansion. He found him at the front door and briefly walked down to see what was the meaning of this. " Sebastia-… he was about to speak, but he stopped in astonishment as he saw an unconscious Angela in Sebastian's arms being carried bridal styled into the entrance of the mansion. Sebastian looked down and smiled reassuringly at Ciel and said, " Hello Young master, I shall have your tea ready shortly after I tend to our guest.**_


	2. Chapt 2

_**In a spare bedroom…**_

_**Ciel looked over the angel; she was resting so peacefully it made him sick. After everything she had done to him, killing his parents, trying destroy his home out of a sick lust for power. Ciel couldn't stand it. "Why did you bring the angel here?" He asked coldly. "My Lord, you may refer to miss Angela as she is, the male counterpart is no longer apart of her". Replied the smart-aleck butler as he laid a clean set of clothes on the chair next to the bed.**_

"_**Don't toy with me! Why is she here Sebastian"? Ciel yelled in a scolding tone, keeping his eyes on the unconscious angel in front of him.**_

_**Sebastian looked up and said with a smile. " She is mine now." Ciel looked over his shoulder toward Sebastian in shock to his words. "What do you mean "she's yours?" "Exactly as I said young master, I ran into the troublesome thing on my way back from the market, we spared a bit but I came out victorious…**_

_**Flashback:**_

_**He leaned in to put his lips net to her ear and whispered "…Marry me". Angela pulled away and fell backwards on her bottom, and looked up surprised by the butler's remark. " What do you mean by that you filthy cur?" Sebastian stood up and adjusted his gloves as he spoke, " I could barely sense your presence, that is how week you are now. You have lost most of your power and I believe I can help you regain your strength, however, you will have to give me your full devotion, and swear to be mine, for all eternity. Like a human marriage per say." The demon smiled with a lustful and amused look on his face and his hands rapped around his chin. Angela only looked disgusted by his despicable proposition, and turned to make a run for it. " It is your choice miss, you can either run away and be practically powerless, or you can make a contract with me, and regain what great power you've lost."**_

_**She stopped and realized what Sebastian was saying was true. She wanted to regain her powers, and this demon was her best chance at doing so. As distasteful as his offer was she knew she had to accept, for she would be reduced to practically a human if she continued as she was. She mentally agreed to Sebastian's offer, However it was as if he read her mind.**_

_**He suddenly had his hands on her shoulders and said, " So… will you have me"? She then clenched her teeth and tears of frustration began to run down her face. Sebastian then surrounded them with black aura and feathers.**_

_***Presently*:**_

"_**So now miss Angela and I are now engaged." Ciel was livid by his butler's tale. This was truly an outrage, he brings home one of their worst enemies and announces that he plans to marry her. "Young master I am sorry to bring this up so suddenly, but it couldn't be helped." Ciel then realized that the angel of massacre was in the butler's control; therefore, she was ranked to a lower stature than Sebastian and was also in his control. He then turned and grinned with satisfaction to this epiphany, and told Sebastian," Well dog? Are going to tell the others?" Sebastian looked surprised that his master was not flustered by his news, then he went back to a composed obedient servant and assured his master that the matter of telling the staff and other guests [such as Grell, Soma, Agni, Lau and Elizabeth] would be taken care of right away.**_


	3. Chapt 3

_**In the living room…**_

"_**YOU'ER GETTING MARRIED!?" Said the various number of acquaintances of the Phantomhive boy and butler. " Yes. It was quite a shock to me as well. Even so it was out of convenience, therefore we must be as supportive as we can. Prince Soma was quick to begin asking questions; " Who is this lady that has won your butler's heart Ciel?" "Her name is Angela Blanc. She is the former maid of the Barrymore manor in Houndsworth." Finnian began to whimper at the news, as well as Mey-Rin. " You don't say… Is she nice?" Ciel looked away in confusion, the boy had no idea how to answer that. Sure she's nice, if she isn't trying to burn down an entire town or slaughtering a family, then yes; she would be considered quite pleasant. "Y-Yes, she is very nice." **_

_**Soma then gave a big smile and stood straight up with a confident look on his face. "Well in that case, you have our full support my friend!" Ciel was emotionally exhausted by trying to compose his disapproval. Though Sebastian was there and ready to go into "self-assured-douche bag-mode" after his master's inner torture. "Everyone, I require your assistance in all of the arrangements for the ceremony and reception party…" While Sebastian was speaking to the others Lau sat luxuriously on a chair with Ran-Mao sitting on his lap as always, " Sir are really going to allow your butler to marry? I thought someone of your sort would oppose this kind of situation." Lau said with a smug yet tender tone in his voice. Ciel looked over his way an gave a confident smile and said, " Let's just say there a great benefit from this match. Then gave a glance back at the eccentric group of companions who were all in on this wedding plan. Alois out of no where ended up next to Ciel holding a book filled with pictures of wedding cakes and recipes on how to make them. "Ciel do you think the French vanilla-dark chocolate marble cake is a suitable choice?" Ciel shivered a bit and then looked away as an attempt to shake off his disturbance.**_

_**Back in the spare bedroom…**_

_**Angela stirred awake most terribly tired and totally un easy. She sat up feeling fatigue and aches all over her body; she was naked except for the bandages rapped around her torso. She looked at the chair next to her and found the clothes on it waiting for her. It was one of her regular dresses, this one was violet blue with a lavender on the collar down and sleeves. When she got up from the bed she almost stumbled a bit, but she managed to compose herself. She finally found the strength to get dressed and make her way to the door; her wounds were healing at this point. **_

_**She stuck her head out first and looked around and saw that the coast was clear. She stepped out and shut the door behind her and found that Mey-Rin was running down the hall, carrying a very unnecessary amount of fabrics with in her arms. Mey-Rin noticed Angela and meant to stop, but unfortunately fell over the fabrics went up wards as she landed face flat to the ground. Mey-Rin looked up and saw that Angela had caught all of them and not to mention they were neatly stacked as unlikely as it may have seen. "A-A-A-ANGELA!" The klutzy maid stuttered as she bowed in respect. "H-How are you this evening." " Oh I am just fine. Are you okay? You took quite an unpleasant fall there." Angela asked as she leaned in to check Mey-Rin's face for any injuries. The timid maid backed away in discomfort and tried to smile as she said " N-NO NO! I'm fine really. Um… If you're looking for Sebastian, he's in the kitchen right now he is." she informed the pleasant looking lady in front of her. "Well in that case I guess I better be on my way. Here you are now." She handed Mey-Rin the neat and tidy folded sheets and walk in her opposite direction. Mey-Rin looked at the sheets and said to herself, "WOW, she's just as amazing as Sebastian."**_

_**In the kitchen…**_

_**Sebastian was beginning some kind of cooking session with Agini, Prince Soma, and Bard. He had removed his jacket, rolled up his sleeves, and had laid out a variety of different ingredients on the long counter in front of them. Angela peeked through the crack in the door and saw that they where in the middle of something. As she turned to leave. She sighed in relief that Sebastian was preoccupied with the others. " Good, he's busy." Suddenly, Angela gets a chill down her spine and begins to shiver; Sebastian is right behind her with a sinister smile curled up on his face. He speaks in a very intimidating tone. "Hello my dear, how are you feeling?" She turns her head slightly, and clenches her fists. **_

_**Sebastian then turns slightly into the door to tell the three men inside he was going to see to another matter, and to continue working on their recipes until he got back. He then stepped out and closed the door behind him and grabbed Angela by the hand. " Please come with me." He said in a serious haste. "W-Wait! Where are you taking me?" Sebastian then led Angela back to his bedroom, where he had thrown her onto the bed. "You are mine now…" He said as he began kissing and caressing the angel's wrist. He started licking her fore arm down to her elbow slightly as Angela struggled to get away. " … I am allowed to do as I please with you." Angela's eyes turned from fear to anger. " This wasn't part of the deal! Get off me you shitty devil!" Angela whipped her free hand across the demon's face, then he let go. Only to find that she only wounded him by a scratch. She aimed to escape as her hand grabbed the knob, but was immediately halted by Sebastian's hand holding the door shut, pinning Angela against it. She was caught between the door and Sebastian.**_

"_**Why ever would you not want me to caress you? I thought you would be eager for my touch." Sebastian said in a whispering tone while moving his fingers across Angela's quivering lip. " Do you not still desire me? I do hunger." He leaned in to her, their faces met, and finally he was able to plant a kiss on her lips.**_


	4. Chapt 4

_**Sebastian began to deepen his lips into Angela's and then rapped his hand around waist, pulling her into him. When he finally stopped, Angela kept her head down and began to shiver uncontrollably. " Don't worry Angela, we will have plenty of time to continue this session. Besides, it will be more enjoyable if it is done after the ceremony." Tears began to run down the depressed angel's face as Sebastian started straightening his clothes. " I'm sorry…" Angela began to speak softly which made Sebastian look up. "… I'm sorry for everything I've done… I'll promise to never bother any of you ever again… So please… Don't make me do this." She pleaded as she fell to the ground and wept in despair, and certain that she was being punished for all of her past transgressions against the Phantomhive boy and the butler. **_

_**The sturdy demon walked over to the weeping Angela and knelt down in front of her, he put he fingers underneath her chin and held up her head. " Look at me… Angela…" The fallen angel tried to focus her vision through her tears, which made everything too blurry for her to see. " …This has nothing to do with the past… I knew from the moment I spared with you that you needed my help. I am doing this on my own terms. There is no need for an apology." Sebastian could see she was in distress, so he wiped away her tears and smiled reassuringly and touched his forehead to hers. Angela flinched, but remained calm seeing as Sebastian was not going to harm anymore- at least for now.**_

_**In the garden…**_

_**Ciel and Alois watched as Finny and Grell were trimming and placing roses in baskets. Some rose were red, and others were blue. The young earls were placed as the official wedding coordinators, and were put in charge of every detail, Grell and Finny were stuck with the floral arrangements, Mei-Rin and Hannah were given the task of managing Angela's dress, Agni, Bard, and Prince Soma were tasked with the cake and banquet, and finally Lau, Elizabeth, and Paula were the decorators for the reception, and ceremony. Ciel was bored by this supervision duty and it didn't take him long to say so. " This is pointless, why do we have to watch them?" Ciel groaned. " Because we have to make sure everything on the list is accounted for. Now we just have to check the banquet and cake, The décor, the dress, and then we can work on the invitations.**_

_**Ciel's patients was only getting thinner, which made him cross his arms. " Fine let's just get this over with, I have work to do." Said Ciel. " Okay, now let's head to the kitchen to check the food." Alois lead as Ciel angrily followed. **_

_**After checking the preparations…**_

_**Ciel sat and drank his tea, following after his brief sip was a sigh of relief that the inspections were over with. " Finally, we're done." He said as he enjoyed his moment of peace. " Ciel! You should be helping me! We're inviting quite a variety of people you know." Said a very frustrated Alois as he sat in the chair across from Ciel writing out invitations. " were only inviting Everyone who's helping, the viscount Druitt, the reapers, and Lord Randal." Ciel responded. " So? You could contribute it your butler's wedding!" yelled the little blonde. The Young one-eyed earl sighed and did a face palm as he replied, " Please don't remind me." Alois made a curious face and moved over to Ciel's chair, he sat himself on the Phantomhive's lap like a girlfriend and asked , "Why are you allowing the marriage if you don't like the idea of it." Ciel to a deep breathe and turned his head to the boy-slut on his lap; " Because she's the one who relies him. That woman has caused me so much pain, and now I have a chance to make her pay. I may not have been able to kill her, but maybe living under Sebastian's thumb will be punishment enough." Alois was a little aroused by The bluish-grey haired boy's statement and began stroking his chest. " I love when you get all worked up over your revenge, it really turns me on." The blonde said in a seductive tone. Ciel made a "WTF" face with a deep blush and threw the boy out." GET AWAY FROM ME YOU LITTLE CREATURE!" Ciel yelled. You're mean Ciel!" Alois whined as he sat outside the large door.**_

_**Sebastian walked by and greeted the little sick-o, and walked on to continue the chores he had to do. " Sebastian! Why are you marrying someone Ciel hates?" Sebastian turned around and said with a smile, " Because, I made a deal with her." The young blonde earl was very confused, " But why do you have to marry her?" Sebastian's face became blank with confusion as well; to be honest, he didn't really know why marriage had to be a necessary part of the contract, she could've been his by just making her serve him, like the contract between him and his young master. " To be blunt, I don't really know. At first it was just a little playful gesture, then I figured it would be a good way to taunt our old enemy by putting on an actual wedding in her honor. Now I'm not so sure why I'm doing it now." Said the earnest butler as he began to ponder his situation. " Well maybe you actually love her." Alois proclaimed. The butler chuckled a little, " With all do respect Earl Trancy, but I don't think its possible for me to truly love Angela." Alois turned with a school girl mentality, " Maybe it is possible… You just need to try getting use to her." Sebastian stood in his place with an astonished look on his face as the boy began walking down the opposite end of the hallway. The mighty Sebastian Michaelis was beginning to have some doubts about his decision to marry The dark angel. He began to question if he was making the right decision, or a terrible mistake.**_


	5. Chapt 5

_**During dinner…**_

"_**This evening we have an exquisite roast cooked medium rare with a side of eel soup, and biscuits." Sebastian placed his master's and all the Nobel visitors' plates in front of them. "I do hope you all enjoy." All of the guests were eager to eat their delicious looking meals; Prince Soma didn't waist any time, he was the first one to begin devouring the precious meal.**_

"_**Oh! Sebastian just wait until you see the decorations Lau and I were working on, they look just beautiful!" Said Elizabeth as she was about to take her first bite of roast. "yes, however we've only managed to finish the decorations for the reception, we still have to work on the ceremony arrangements. You can see them after dinner." The butler was stricken with dread by Lau's suggestion.**_

_**After dinner…**_

" _**Well what do think?" Sebastian, Ciel, and Alois were in shock. They expected the duo to behold pink ribbons and Chinese lanterns all over the place, instead they were graced with blue ,white, red ,and black roses, elegant table cloth of the same colors with blue roses complimented with violets and white hydrangea. The dance floor was polished so well you could see your reflection. The entire room literally sparkled and the beautiful black and white sashes hanging from above helped a lot.**_

" _**I'm impressed, it actually looks like a venue for a wedding." Ciel declared as he took in the scenery. " Yes! We had a lot of help from Angela." "What!" Ciel responded to Elizabeth in a sudden surprise. " What do you mean M'lady?" asked the curious butler. " We were trying to compromise on a theme…"**_

_***flashback* **_

… _**Elizabeth and Lau were in the ball room making paper lanterns and hanging up ribbons. Angela was wondering the mansion after her encounter with Sebastian and notices the absolute disaster the two decorators were about to unleash upon the delicate dancing hall. " Excuse me, but what are you lot up to?" "Hello there, My Name is Elizabeth Mildford, and this is Lau, We're putting up the decorations for Sebastian's and his new fiancé's wedding. Who are you? I've never seen you before." Angela then gave a pleasant smile and a little laugh, " Oh! Forgive me where are my manners; My name is Angela Blanc, I am- …" She was interrupted be Elizabeth's shrieks of excitement. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEK! You are so beautiful! Sebastian is so lucky!" The confused maid was a little nervous at this point, so she quickly reverted the conversation back to the original subject. " Why thank you very much, but anyway I think I have a better solution to your decorations," The two looked at the woman with much confusion…**_

_***Presently***_

… _**Afterwards, the room looked spectacular!" cheered Elizabeth. " Indeed, it looks so much better than what we had in store. Lau admitted while holding his silent body guard in his arms. Ciel looked up at his butler to see his reaction to the talented maid's decorating skills only to find a blank- none responsive expression. As still as his butler's reaction was, this still made Ciel feel a little worried. Was it possible that the butler was impressed by her, or was he simply feeling competitive? **_

_**Later in the study…**_

_**Everyone had left the manor for the night, therefore Ciel decided to read a book before bed, until his butler walked in to inform his young master that it was time for his bath so that he can head off to bed. The stubborn child glared at the dark mysterious mood of his butler. **_

_**After his bath, the young earl was escorted back to his room by his servant and once inside the room, Ciel climbed into the bed and looked over with a wondrous glare towards Sebastian, as he bowed and said goodnight. " Sebastian, are you starting to take a liking to her"? asked the boy. Sebastian stopped dead in his tracks and stood with an ominous silence. He finally turned with a gentle smile and said, " As a matter of fact, I do believe that I am becoming quite taken to her, goodnight young master." **_

_**The confused Phantomhive boy watched as his butler left. The boy had a stunned look on his face, then it turned into an immensely amused smile, and he then turned from the door's direction and said out loud to himself, " So its going to be like that eh? Well… this should be interesting". He then pulled the cover over his body, and went to sleep. **_

_**Sebastian was walking down the hallway, making his way to his sleeping chambers. After he got through the door and stepped in he noticed that Angela was sitting on the window sill looking out the window as the moon shined through the fancy glass interior onto the angel's body. "Why are you still awake." Asked Sebastian, while maintaining a blank expression. " I couldn't sleep, not that I'd really have to." She didn't even have to look at the shady butler, since she was in no mood to do so.**_

_**Sebastian walked over and grabbed Angela by the hand and pulled her over to him. He was holding her by the waist quite firmly with one arm, and holding her wrist with the one her with. " Unhand me this instant!" Angela said loudly as she struggled to get free from the demon's grip, like the previous incident that occurred earlier. **_

" _**I'm afraid I'll have to refuse to do that until you answer me one thing." The distressed maid stopped struggling and looked up to her captor with a serious scowl. " What!?" The butler pulled her closer to him, then he swung her around once and tilted her downward and said with a lustful smile, " Do you really want me to let go?" The maid blushed and stared at the man above her without a word to say.**_


	6. Chapt 6

_**In bed…**_

_**The very estranged couple were under the covers of Sebastian's bed and continued to fool around, [ Against traditional protocol; "Marriage before sex"]. However, being divine beings of opposite sorts, that rule should have no spiritual, or legal standing…**_

_***I'm being sarcastic everyone.* **_

_**The butler was on top of the weary maid, and began kissing down her collar bone. He then pulled her up to him and began nipping the side of her neck after licking up her collar bone. Angela snapped out of it and told Sebastian to stop. " Wait! Don't, you'll leave a mark". The demon only smiled and pulled his fiancé's leg up and wrapped it around his side. " It wouldn't matter, no one will see it anyway". Then he continued his business with a the angel of massacre. After leaving her with several kissing marks on her body, Sebastian wanted to go further, so he began unzipping his pants hoping the delirious angel felt the same way. The moment Angela saw what he was doing she shot up and scooted backwards with her knees to her chest. She stared at the butler with a terrified look on her face. " What is wrong?" The confused butler asked. " We shouldn't do this" answer Angela still looking stunned. Sebastian crawled over to her and started to caress the scared angel's face with one hand. " Don't worry, I doubt that any problems will come from this". He leaned in to kiss Angela but she only turned away from the unseemly creature and closed her eyes tightly. " I'd rather keep whatever innocence I still have left and wait". Sebastian was stunned and began to smile again; he was a little surprised that she was so willing to go through with the wedding. " How adorable, you want to maintain you virtue despite the fact that you are the one who offered herself to me". Angela's eyes shot open to the man's remark. "I-I didn't mean it, I only wanted you to join me in purifying this unclean world"! Then the angered harpy looked down in despair and said, " Besides you were the one who refused me. So whose the one being the hypocrite here"? Sebastian sat up straight and responded, still smiling his douche bag smile, " You have a point, however now the tables are turned, you are not as Strong as you were before; and if you wish to regain your power, we must seal the deal "properly". Angela looked up and realized something… "Is that why you're organizing a wedding- To seal our contract"? **_

_**Sebastian's sick smile only widened to how long it took the angel to catch on to the purpose of his proposal. " I didn't expect you to take this long to figure out my purpose, I thought you would have realized it sooner. Sebastian said before he leaned in and landed a kiss onto his resisting partner. He continued unzipping his pants as he French kissed Angela; playing around with her tongue until she slid down onto her back right back under the butler's heated body. She moaned in both pleasure and a bit of discomfort from her mistreatment. Sebastian finally released his kiss and looked at his false-lover realizing that their contract would make her his personal "pleasure-treasure". Angela desperately kept her legs closed hope that Sebastian wouldn't try to penetrate her. The butler caressed her legs and put his mouth and nose on the nape of her neck while she looked away with an angry expression and a few tears running down her face. " He can't be serious… He can't really be doing this to me". Sebastian pulled back a little noticing Angela's discomfort and whispered into her ear; " You shouldn't have been sitting out in the open disrobed the way you were… It was as if you were asking me to come to you." Angela rolled her eyes toward Sebastian's direction though she couldn't see his face. " Its your fault, you were the one who didn't give me any sleepwear." The angel protested. " Also…I would not have had to come here… if you had not removed the bed from the spare bedroom." Angela was very embarrassed and frustrated by her situation. " You can not prove that notion." Finally Angela found her strength and pushed attempted to push Sebastian off of her, but of course; [ Sebastian's too perfect to just fall of a bed]. He went back flying then flipped over, and landed safely onto the floor. XP **_

" _**Stay away from me bastard!" Angela shouted in a loud and angry tone. " I don't ever want you to touch like this again! I hate you!" Sebastian looked at the angel in distress and stood up to walk over to her. " I am sorry… I may have gotten carried away. I wont touch you until the contract is final. You may have this room tonight, I will sleep elsewhere.**_

_**The apologetic butler bowed and said goodnight, and turned toward the door to leave.**_

" _**Why would you do this? Was it your master's orders, or are you punishing me on your own terms?" The butler turned with an almost saddened look on his face, and said, " I do not know, why do you think I did this?" Angela was quiet, she didn't have an answer to his question. " For some reason I have grown an attraction to you, perhaps its because of our contract, or maybe it is because… I am falling in love with you." The angel maid looked at the demon butler in shock to hear those words. She remained quiet, and slowly curled up under the covers of the bed and began to cry thinking this was just another one of Sebastian's methods to taunt her diminutively, everyone knows demons can't feel love. So Sebastian took his leave and stepped out. The butler looked really down, could he really be in love with this fallen angel, or does he just pity her greatly?**_


	7. Chapt 7

_**The Next day…**_

_**Angela was very upset by last night, Even so she was able to compose a cheerful smile and helped with all of the preparations. She helped Paula and Mei-Rin with making her gown, set the table for the banquet, trim the roses from the bushes, and sampled all of dishes and cake flavors that were made by Agni and Soma. " I'm very impressed by your cooking Agni." Sebastian heard as he came to the kitchen door. " Thank you miss Angela, I promise your wedding banquet will be spectacular!" Agni said with such cheerful charisma. They both had a good friendly chuckle, However, Sebastian had a very annoyed look on his face. He stepped in and told Agni with a serious, firm, yet gentle tone, " Mr. Agni, could you please go and place the appetizers on the table please"? O-Of course Mr. Sebastian"! so off he went though he thought it was weirdly rude of Sebastian to cut into a conversation like that, but he brushed it of.**_

_**Sebastian was silent most of the time that he was in the presence of his unsettled fiancé. The angel looked at her dark and mysterious groom with a strange face, while he looked back at her with a blank look on his own face. "What"? asked Angela." Sebastian answered as he continued his task, " Nothing-… I just didn't like seeing him with you like that is all." Angela looked up with astonishment and realized that the great Sebastian Michaelis was jealous for her, the one he only made a deal with, she almost thought she saw him blush a little bit.**_

" _**Are you jealous"? The dark butler turned away and said, " I don't know what you mean." Angela then smiled and began to laugh. Sebastian turned his head to see this and looked at the laughing lady with confusion. " Why are you laughing"? He asked. "Because… all this… time… Hehehe!… I thought you didn't really care for me at all- I thought you were only marrying me so that you could control me, but if you're jealous for me, then I think that means something". Sebastian walked over to Angela and took her by the hand, only this time he was being gentle, and he lifted it to his lips so charmingly. He was about to kiss her hand, until the divine woman slid her hand away from him seductively; almost as if she were teasing him, and she turned and made her way to the door.**_

" _**I cant let you touch me until I know for sure that you care enough for me". She slipped out of kitchen and left Sebastian alone in the kitchen. He looked at the door as she left, and turned a very surprised look into a very confident smile and said to himself, " I see, then I will make sure you truly become mine". **_

_**In The Ballroom…**_

_**Afterwards, we find Ciel and Alois inspecting the venue, which was in the ball room. It was already decorated with Angela's special touch, now it just needed the food for the tables. The tables were moved to the side where there was room to dance, wedding party's table was put in front of the dance floor where the hosts would be able to observe the guests and be seen as well. **_

_**Everything looks incredible, after this all that's left to focus on is the place for the ceremony". Alois gasped in sudden realization, "Oh no Ciel! We don't have a location for the ceremony"! Ciel only looked at the over reactive and said, " So"? Alois clenched onto his clip board and began to ramble, " You're right Ciel, we shouldn't panic, I'm sure we'll find a place to marry them, maybe the old chapel up the road, or perhaps…" He was obviously not realizing that Ciel actually had it under control. "We are having the ceremony in the garden, that's why I had finny and Grell work on it". Alois stopped his talking and sighed in relief.**_

"_**In that case I'm going to go and check on their progress then. You can continue supervising here". Alois said." Yes of course that is fine". Ciel said.**_

_**After which, Grell and Finny were setting up the flower posts at the end of the isle were Sebastian and Angela would stand. Alois had just come out to observe and found that it looked incredibly beautiful and romantic. " Ah! It looks amazing you both"! " Yes, well I am a lady of romantic statures, my only regret is that its for my Sebby and that angel-whore"! said a very disgusted Grell as he pushed back his long red feminine hair from his face. " Speaking of which I wonder what they're doing right now". Alois said curiously.**_

_**Doing the laundry…**_

_**Angela was just hanging the wet clothes to dry outside when she looked over and noticed Sebastian Trimming the bushes. He was finally done with all of them when he turned and noticed that Angela was watching him. She blushed and quickly continued her chores when he spotted her staring. She hung up the clothes hoping that he didn't notice her gazing at him admirably. Suddenly something started rapping itself around her thin waist through the slightly wet sheet she had just finished hanging. At first she got scared, but soon realized that it had to have been Sebastian. After he had his grip on her he pulled the sheet from their separation and took Angela by the hand and started to waltz with her.**_

_**She was a little embarrassed by Sebastian's very forward notion, but she suddenly began to smile and laugh gleefully to the joy fulfilling moment to the couple it felt like well over 45 minutes, but in reality it was only 20 minutes. When they finally stopped dancing they looked at each other with deep desire. Once Angela snapped out of it she tried to leave. " Wait"! Sebastian said to Angela. He pulled her over to himself and he kissed her on the lips, only this time, she kissed him back…With passion.**_


	8. Chapt 8

_**His Butler; on his wedding day…**_

_**Sebastian pulled away from Angela and got down on one knee holding both of her hands; " I believe I owe you a legitimate proposal my dear". Angela got a surprised look and realized what her fiancé was trying to do. " No-No Sebastian, you don't have to do this". "But I want to-… to make up for mistreating you this past couple of days.**_

_**This time, I would like your consent for your hand." The frantic maid didn't have a word to say. She was silent for a few moments and finally spoke. " I-…I don't know… I'm sorry Sebastian I cant answer that until I'm sure that you truly care about me. You say that you want me to truly become yours, but I don't know if I ever will truly become yours. We're opposites, you couldn't possibly care for me that way, especially after all I've done to you".**_

_**Sebastian rose to Angela's height and looked at her sad discouraged expression. He then lifted her head up with his long fingers and looked her dead in the eyes without a smile; but a very serious look of anguish, [ Kind of, we all know how good Sebastian is at composing his expressions]. " I never thought I'd feel anything for someone like you Angela… You're my opposite its true, you've put me through torturous treatment out of a maniacal rage, you have undignified my young master, and you've committed unspeakable acts against the humans that even I wouldn't commit. You have fallen and there is no changing that fact, however I have come to be a fond of your company, you don't mess up like the others, and you have proven to be more than trustworthy". The gentle butler began to smile as he held Angela's hand and covered it with the other. " When you first offered yourself to me, I was quick to resist because I was only fixated on my master's soul… but now that ordeal is over, I have lost my master's soul and now I am forced to serve for all eternity. I believe that it will go by much faster, and it would be more bearable- if had you there every step of the way, miss Angela… will you be my bride- for all eternity"? She was about to speak, " Sebastian I will-…**_

_**Until Grell jumped out wielding his death scythe with an annoyed look on his face. " AAAAARGH! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU FLAUNTING AROUND WITH MY SEBY-CHAN! Angela and Sebastian broke apart to escape the blow, and that's when Grell started going after Angela; slashing his chainsaw back and forth like a blood-thirsty maniac. Sebastian went after them to attempt to stop the assault. When he stuck down a final time, Angela grabbed the chainsaw blade with her hands and flipped upwards and brought her foot down. The kick left a fairly large and painful looking print on the now disoriented reaper's face. He fell over with a big thud, and the red-haired weirdo was subdued. Sebastian had finally caught up to them, but by the time he showed up Angela had already won. The blank-faced maid looked turned to the arriving butler, and her expression instantly changed. She ran over to him and planted a full kiss on his lips. After pulling away she panted a bit and said, " Yes… huff… my answer…huff… is yes". After that there was only one thing left to look forward to.**_

_**In the bride's Suite…**_

_**All of the flowers and black and white sashes were hung with care on the outside of the mansion, [sense this the place where the wedding was taking place]. Today everyone had to get ready; Angela was preparing, already in her gown and having her makeup applied. " Oh! Angela you are so beautiful, I barley need to use any makeup on you". Said Paula as she was applying Angela's mascara. It was true, the only thing the bride had on for makeup was mascara, and eye shadow, [ thanks to her divine beauty]. " Thank you both it looks lovely". Angela exclaimed as she took a gander at herself in the mirror. There was a knock at the door and then someone entered, " Hello ladies, its us…"! It was no other than Alois and Ciel come to check on the bridal preparations. " Don't worry we're blind folded so don't shriek in embarrassment"! Alois walked pass the maid and an began speaking to a lamp, " The ceremony will start in two hours, so finish up your preparations and retreat down stairs". The ladies looked at the blonde boy with very confused epic faces, or at least Mei-Rin and Paula did, Angela was just annoyed. " Alois we're over here, and we are decent so you don't need the blind folds". The bride spoke finally [ before the moment got anymore awkward], Alois and Ciel removed their blind folds." Oh! Good! We also bought your bouquets and head wear so every one take your flowers, and be ready before its time to start". Ciel sat the basket down and gave each of the woman their appropriate head dresses first, Alois took a look at Angela and saw how beautiful she looked in her gown. " Oh my Angela, you look gorgeous, you like the perfect bride"! Angela smiled kindly, as she twirled a bit in her lovely white gown; the front had three rows of pearls, and the shoulders had fleeces on them like on her maid uniform, they almost resembled little angel wings. The bottom of her dress had more fleeces and the top part was a silk fabric cut to look like feathers, while the under part was just more fleeces and frills to compliment the design. " Thank you very much Lord Trancy". Angela said with a sweet smile. After dressing Angela in her bridal wear the bride's maids began to take their flowers. While doing so Alois looked over and noticed that Angela was turned away from the excitement, and this made him worry. He walked over to the angel to see if she'd speak her mind to him. " You're not having second thoughts are you"? The boy asked, " Would it matter if I was, I'm bound by our contract. No, I'm just wondering about something". Angela responded with a weary look in her eyes as she stared out the window sill. " What are you wondering about"? Asked Alois. " Is he capable of feeling anything for anyone? Can Sebastian truly give his devotion to me after the times that he's rejected me, and turned my feelings away? Can he really just turn all those feelings around just because I've become weak"? I'm not sure, but I can believe that he has. I mean Hannah loves me as her master very much. I'd know because I've seen it. If its possible for her to love me, then it should be possible for Sebastian to love you". Angela looked over towards the young man next to her, and was astounded by his words of experience. This made even more anxious to know for sure how Sebastian felt about her. She took something out from her dress lining, and gave it to Alois. " Sir, could you give this to Sebastian for me? Alois looked down and saw the object he smiled and held his head up with pride, " Of course Angela"! He snuck over to the basket while no one was looking and dropped the object into it, and brought it over to Ciel.**_

_**In the groom's Suite…**_

_**After bringing Ciel the basket, Alois asked if he could check on groom and the groom's men in their dressing room and take the basket to Sebastian specifically, and that it was from Angela . Ciel said "Fine", and went out the door. While Ciel was on his way, Agni and Bard and Sebastian were already dressed in their tuxes and ready to go, Sebastian was picking up a red rose boutonnière to go on his Tux, when Ciel knocked on the door. " The ceremony is going to start soon, so finish up whatever preparations you all have to make, and come down stairs. As soon as you can. Since everyone there was pretty much ready to go, two of the three men proceeded to the stairs, while Sebastian was still putting the final touches on his clothes; Sebastian's tuxedo almost resembled his usual wear, accept the structure of the stitching was different, also the vest a darker shade of grey, and the coat was charcoal black with a red rose about to complete it all. Ciel walked over to the butler and sat with his back to the wall facing him, " So you're really going through with it eh"? The Phantomhive boy asked arrogantly as the butler was gazing upon the rose accessory. **_

" _**Yes my lord, I believe I am". Ciel got a pissy look and walk back towards the door, until he noticed he still had the basket in hand and figured he should leave it sense he wasn't going to be needing it anymore. He took a look in the basket and saw something at the bottom, and remembered that it was suppose to go to Sebastian. "Oh! I almost forgot, Alois Trancy wanted me to get this to you from Angela. In the basket was a black boutonniere rose. Sebastian reached in to grab it and looked at it in desire. " Angela wanted me to have this"? He asked his young master in the most polite tone that he could. Ciel walked off as he responded, " I believe so, Alois said that it was from her". Sebastian looked up as his master was leaving, " Thank you Young master, I appreciate your kind gesture". Ciel looked back to find his butler bowing before him with his right hand over his chest. Ciel only responded by turning to walking away, and telling him to hurry up and get ready.**_

_**Sebastian smiled [ like a douche], and said, " Yes my lord". He switched out the roses and headed for the door, he looked back for a moment outside the window, to find a crow and a dove perched on the same tree; the dove on the left side of the tree, and the crow on the right. Sebastian smiled to himself [ again; like a douche], and said aloud; " My dear Angela, today I will truly have you". Finally he turned and exited the room.**_


	9. Chapt 9

_**His Butler, and his Bride:**_

_**The wedding took place outside the Phantomhive manor, in the garden. There were black and white sashes above and white rose bushes were planted in the background of the altar. An orchestra was playing a harmonious melody in the far right corner, while the Bride's maids walked down the isle holding their beautiful blue rose bouquets, and wearing their lovely lilac dresses with white sashes tied into bows.**_

_**Ciel looked a little troubled when he noticed something strange [everyone else being swooned by the ceremony to notice it] ; but the groom wasn't standing at the altar with his groom's men. This worried the boy a bit. " Is that demon falling back on this"? Ciel thought as he slightly looked around. However, he wasn't the only one to notice Sebastian's absents.**_

_**Angela looked out the glass door through her Vail, and saw that Sebastian wasn't there. She took a step back and looked down feeling a tiny-bit disappointed. Then she got a sense of someone's presents lingering behind her. " You look lovely". Said a voice. She turned and saw that it was Sebastian, her groom. **_

" _**S-Sebastian! What are you doing here you're suppose to be at the altar"! The angel bride proclaimed in astonishment. " I felt that I should be the one to walk you down the isle. I would hate for you to walk alone". Said Sebastian as he held out his arm to her. Angela looked up with a faint blush on her face, and looked into the dark butler's scarlet red eyes. After a few moments, Angela looked down with her eyes closed and smiled charming and spoke with a soft voice as she gave him her hand, "…Yes". **_

_**Finally! The wedding was on. everyone looked back and began to stand as the maestro, [ who was Grell, still wearing the shoe print on his face * courtesy of Angela*, and tears of childish disparagement on his face]. As the "Wedding March" song played, the couple began to walk calmly and happily down the isle side by side. Ciel looked almost a bit relieved to see Sebastian. Everyone stared in admiration and envy of the couple's appearance, whispers of how beautiful of a couple they made, and about how lovely the bride looked, how handsome the groom looked, ect. When they finally made it down the isle, everyone was seated and the conjugation of the two divine beings was ready to commence. **_

_**The sermon began, and everything seemed to be going according to plan. Alois was in more anticipation than anyone. He had on a the most anxiously excited face. " Oh! Ciel I cant believe how everything is going! I'm so elated, aren't you"? Ciel however was sitting next to him with his head resting on his fist sleeping. "… I agree! We should become official wedding coordinators"! Ciel shot up and looked around, "WHAT? What's going on? Is the wedding over"? Meanwhile the honored bride [and jack ass groom-] were now about to say "I do", " Do you Sebastian Michealis take Angela Blanc to be your wife for as long as you both shall live? [ which is a long nightmarish eternity], " Sebastian smiled and without hesitation, accepted his bride. " I do". The old priest looked to Angela and asked the same question to her, Do you Angela take Sebastian to be your husband for as long as you both shall live, " I do…" as she was already done saying it Sebastian leaned forward and kissed her. The priest looked confused but continued his speech. " Well… with that- I now pronounce you both Husband and wife". After the kiss. The two turned and waved in modesty to their esteemed guests. Everyone stood up and applauded their union as smiled at each other. " Now present the new Mr. and Mrs. Sebastian Michealis". The new couple walked calmly down the isle and everyone else followed. **_

_**After the wedding was the reception, was of course flawless. Everyone dinned, danced and had a wonderful time, although Sebastian looked around as he was conversed by a group of people who knew the bride. He noticed Angela was not around, he began to worry a bit until he saw her standing on the balcony looking off into the late night sky. After excusing himself, he walked over to join his new wife. Angela was feeling a mixture of happiness and confusion, She was very uncertain of what the consequences could result in if she; an fallen angel of no morals stand, stripped of her place in the world, were now married to a demon under contract. She cared for him, but the thought still boggled her continuously. **_

" _**It's a very beautiful night. I find the weather to be nothing short of perfect". Angela smiled a little with her gaze still else where, because even though Sebastian was speaking of the weather, she could still feel his attention completely on her. " Yes, the weather is nice indeed… I guess that's why I came out here". Sebastian could tell his bride was troubled. So he took her by the hand, and pulled her toward himself. After which, he scoops her up and holds her "bridal style" and jumps up onto the top of the mansion before she could protest his action.**_

_**Meanwhile… **_

_**Alois was by the window drinking lemonade in a champagne glass until out of the corner of his eye he though he saw someone jump through the sky. He turned to look and see for certain if someone was there, but he saw no one. Alois paused for a moment and looked at his lemonade curiously. " What did Bardroy put in this lemonade?" So he dumped it onto the floor and left to join the rest of the party.**_

…_**Back to the couple, Sebastian was holding Angela "bridal style" and carried her of to who- knows- where. " Sebastian What are you doing? We cant just leave in the middle of our reception!" Angela said in a scared but serious voice. She wasn't angry at her husband, just confused. "Don't worry Angela, I wont let you go". Sebastian replied with a sincere look going Angela's way as he jumped through the night sky like a ninja- [wanna-be- oops!- Did I say that?]. Soon they stop on a roof, a what looked to be the " Big Ben" clock tower. Angela was a little unbalanced once Sebastian let her down, instinctively she spread her wings out and tried to keep herself steady, with the butler holding her carefully by the hand. She walked forward saw the beauty of the city of London. She was amazed by how beautiful it looked, even at night. Lights in many late night shops were still lit, people were walking around and when she looked up, she could see the stars twinkling above with such majesty. She put a hand to her chest and took in the scenery and exhaled ecstatically. " Sebastian… this is… SO BEAUTIFUL!… but- why did you bring me here" The angel asked with such a strange but smiling face. Sebastian smiled happily and said as he reached out to hold his wife sweetly, " Because I wanted to start out our life together, in the best spot in all of London". Angela returned his embrace with her own and leaned forward with a grateful look in her eyes, finally scarlet red met dark purple, and she replied, " Well thank you for this…" She looked down for a moment and said something- [ that actually makes me want to puke-] "I love you Sebastian Michaelis". A little shocked to hear those words, Sebastian quickly goes from wide eyed to romantically happy. **_

" _**And I love you- Angela Michaelis. They both leaned in forward and touched lips together with Angela's wing spread out of her back, and the view from a far was quite the sight a mysteriously handsome groom and a beautiful winged bride sharing-**_

_**ONE HELL OF A KISS.**_

_**The End**_

_**Anjie: MAN WHY DID I WRITE THIS SHIT!? XP**_

_**Alois: I liked it… I was adorable! But didn't Ciel and I get a sex scene? **_

_**Anjie: I'll tell you when your older.**_

_**Alois : That doesn't make any sense-… [ I interrupt.]**_

_**Anjie: Moving on, well… Sorry it look me so long to finish up this story but I hope the ending sufficed. So Goodbye everybody! And stay tuned for my next story **_

"_**Riamunda's great sacrifice" a Xaiolin Showdown fan fiction I'm currently working on. **_

_**Leave plenty of reviews my loves… Bye-Bye!3 **_


End file.
